halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Darkstorm Indrani (Alternate Timeline)
Darkstorm's mother is on the run from Snowstorm; wounded, exhausted, and hungry, she leaves her baby boy in front of a hut, hoping that a nice family will take care of him in her place until he is ready to become king. Unknown to her is that where she left him was with a family tribe in a feud with another. Darkstorm must now learn fast and hard or he will not live to see the throne of Apocalia. He learns fast from his best friend and crush, Shoko Indrani. Characters Heroes *Darkstorm Indrani Barator *Amala Indrani *Nomako Indrani *Shoko Indrani *Mi-Actu-Sin (Appears in Part 2) Antiheroes/Neutral *Reva Maheshwara *Raja Indrani *Tanaka Indrani Villains *Snowstorm Barator *Dromeo Barator *Crux Irukani I *Crux Irukani II *Cougar Trio Roleplay Prologue Mi-Actu-Sin:(Running from Snowstorm, her side bleeding while holding her son) Darkstorm:(Asleep in her arms) Mi-Actu-Sin:(Spots a hut and sets him by the door, kisses his head and knocks on the door before running again) Darkstorm:(Fussing) A widowed wolf opens the door. Widow: Huh? Darkstorm:(Crying) Widow: (picks him up) A foundling at my doorstep? Darkstorm:(looks at her) Widow: I always did want a child... (takes him in) Main Story Part One Darkstorm:(Sneaking up on his "mother" Tanaka) Tanaka: (cooking) Darkstorm:(Smirks and jumps his mothers tail) Tanaka giggles. Tanaka: You're such a dear. But your mommy is trying to make dinner. Go play outside, honey. Darkstorm:(Nuzzles his mother and goes outside to play) (Most of the wolf pups look at him with confused looks) Darkstorm:(Rather shy aroudn the others so he heads to his own private place he dug for himself) (A black furred wolf pup notices him and walk toward him) Darkstorm:(Play fighting an "enemy" he made of dirt and twigs) Wolf Pup: (taps his back) he yelps his small wings extending out Wolf Pup: Why are you playing alone? Darkstorm: Everyone stares at me like I am some sort of monster or freak (hides in his wings) Wolf Pup: I don't. Darkstorm: (pokes his head out) Really? Wolf Pup: (nods, smiling) Darkstorm:(Smiles and walks to the pup playing) She giggles. He giggles as well Pup: My name is Shoko. Darkstorm: Darkstorm Indrani Shoko: (giggles) You don't have to tell me your pack name. Indrani is mine as well. He walks with her Smoke fills the air Shoko: Huh? Darkstorm runs to his mother as two beings fly down (Snowstorm and Dromeo) Shoko runs to her mother's hut. Snowstorm:(Grabs a villager) Do you have someone like me here? Villager: Y-yeah. No fur? He's in that hut (points to Tanaka's hut) Snowstorm:(smiles) Dromeo get him and kill the whore. Dromeo:(Runs for the hut) Tanaka grabs her adopted son. Raja Smacks Dromeo with his bow Darkstorm holds onto his mother afraid Dromeo: (growls) Hand over the boy or your tribe dies Raja: Get out, he's one of us Tanaka: (tries to run out with Darkstorm) Snowstorm lands in front of her Grabing darkstorm Darkstorm: (screams) Mommy Indrani Archer:(Let the boy go Tanaka growls and tries to chase Snowstorm. Darkstorm bites Snowstorms hand drawing blood Snowstorm: (roars and drops him) Little Wretch, they will never accept you, your a monster just like me Darkstorm runs to his adoptive mother crying in her chest fur She holds him close. Dromeo:(Growls) Raja: Get out (Draws an Arrow) Snowstorm: You just made you own life worse today Boy, soon you'll beg for us to take you in. Tanaka: Not if I stop you. Darkstorm:(holds his mother) Tanaka: (growling at Snowstorm) both Snowstorm and Dromeo leave (Days later) Darkstorm:(Isolating himself from the pack, what snow said got to him) Shoko: (attempts to talk to him) Darkstorm: What if he's right Shoko what if I do bring hardship to the pack, I'd have to leave Shoko: You won't do that. You're one of us. Darkstorm:(Looks at his wings and growls at them) I hate what I am Shoko: I like you just the way you are. Darkstorm:(Blushes) R-really? Shoko: Mhm. Darkstorm:(smiles) See you tomorrow Shoko? Shoko: Okay. He kisses her cheek before going home She blushes. (NJext Morning) Darkstorm:(Trying to fly, crashing in the mud every time) Tanaka: The only one who can teach you that is... an owl I know. Darkstorm:(spits the mud out of his mouth) I need a bath Tanaka: True. he follows his mother to get a bath Darkstorm: Hi shoko Shoko: (getting a bath from Amala) Hey, Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Gettign a bath) Joma:(Hi Shoko, hi Darstorm, guys you got to check out this cool place Darkstorm: Joma we're int eh middle of a bath Kitna:And Its time for yours (Grabs her son) Shoko: It better not be anyplace dumb. Joma: No its really cool Amala: Where is this really cool place? Joma: By the Lake Darkstorm: The Lake? Shoko: What's so great about the lake? Joma:(Whispers) I'll show you when we get there Shoko: Oh... uh, mom, can I go with Joma? Amala: Hmmm... what do you think, Kitna? Kitan: Its ok with me Joma:(Howls happy) Kitna as long as Raja goes with you three Shoko: Oh no, not big brother! Darkstorm:(dried off) (On the Trail) Raja: Keep close you three the sooner we get to the lake the sooner we can go home Shoko: (whispering to Dark and Joma) So how are we gonna ditch the dog? Joma: just follow my lead Raja: Just look at you two (meaning Darkstorm and Shoko) Two flowers blossoming int he plains, Mother and Father will be thrilled you two being betrothed and all Darkstorm: What? Raja: Betrothed, intended, affianced Shoko: Meaning? Raja: you two will be married Darkstorm:(Blushes bright red) Joma: He can't marry her he's her friend Shoko: Yeah, it'd be too weird. Raja: I hate to break it to you baby sis but its a tradition spanning generations Shoko: Well, when I'm chieftess, that will be the first thing to go. Raja: Thats adorable, not as Long as I'm around Joma: In that case you're fired Raja:(Laughs) Nice try but only the Chieften or Chieftess can do that Darkstorm: Well Shoko is the future Chieftess Shoko: (smirks at Raja) Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you. Raja: Not yet, and with an attitude like that you're shaping up to be a pathetic leader. Joma trips him making him fall into mud Darkstorm spots an Owl and follows it Shoko follows Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Mr. Owl Owl: Huh? Darkstorm: could you teach me to fly Owl: Only if you catch me a rabbit. Darkstorm: Ok (goes to hunt) The owl waits. he returns dirty but with a rabbit The owl teaches him all that he knows. Joma running from 3 cougars Cala grabs darkstorm Dragging him off screaming Shoko growls and slashes Cala's cheek with her claws. Cala:(Growls) Darkstorm:(Runs with Shoko) I knew this was a bad idea Joma Joma: I didn't do anything Darkstorm: You went to Cougar valley, its forbidden The cougars corner Shoko Darkstorm:(Fires small embers into the sky before going to shave shoko) Roka:(Bites one of Darkstorms Wings and tosses him to Shoko's feet) Amala howls an pounces at the cougars. Darkstorm goes to his mother his wing bleeding) Cala: uncle uncle Amala: If you ever come near my daughter again! Roka: Oh she's your daughter? Cala: I didn't know that. Did you Nanook? Nanook shakes his head stupidly. Amala: (growls) Cala: Toodles! (the cougars run off) Joma:(Tries to sneak off) Darkstorm tell his mother and Amala the truth Amala: ... Let's go home. he holds onto his mother Joma:(Gulps) (next day) Darkstorm:(Flying) Shoko gets news of her father's death. He lands next to her and hugs her She pushes him away and runs off. Darkstorm:(A little hurt by it and flies home) Shoko sobs. Raja:Hey sis Shoko: ... Raja:(hugs her) It will be ok sis Shoko: (growls) I'll kill every single Irukani! Raja:(Slaps her) YOu listen up Sis, we just lost dad I refuse to bury another family member Shoko: I have no problem dying with honor. Raja: how would Darkstorm feel then? Shoko: (lowers her ears) He'd be sad. Raja: How is he right now? Shoko: I don't know. Raja: Go to him She sighs sadly and walks off. Darkstorm skips stones at the lake Shoko sees Darkstorm and approaches him. Darkstorm:(Turns and see's her) Hi Shoko (Kneels) Shoko: (sighs( Big brother told me to come here... Darkstorm: Are you mad at me? Shoko: Of course not... you didn't kill my dad... Darkstorm: The Irukani will pay for this (Throws a stone hard) When I'm older I will join the hunters Shoko: Me, too. Darkstorm:(smiles) Part Two (Years later) Darkstorm:(Returning from a hunt kneeling before Amala) Shoko: (following him and bows to her mother) Darkstorm:(Presents his prize, bison fur) Shoko: (smiles sheepishly and presents her mother with rabbit skin) Amala takes both. Darkstorm: Chieftess Amala I wish to ask your blesing for your daughters hand in marriage Amala: (smiles) You have my blessing. Darkstorm:(Bows his head and picks up his spear turning to his lover) Shoko (Kneels) will you marry me? Shoko: (smiles) Of course I will. Darkstorm:(Hugs her and kisses) Joma walks in and presents his kill, only feathers (Fail) Amala: I don't know how, but you managed to get worse at hunting. Darkstorm: walks with his fiancee to his hut that he and his mother built) Shoko smiles. Darkstorm: Its not much but we can add to it as much as you want Shoko: I like it as it is. Darkstorm:(Kisses her) Joma: Hey Guys Darkstorm: What Joma? Joma: I hear that some beings want to take our land, beigns from a tribe called the Brotherhood of Something Shoko: That's terrible! Joma: Darkstorm, why don't you check it out I mean you can blend in with the invaders Shoko: Joma makes a good point, for once. Darkstorm: Shoko, Ok to earn my place int he pack and for you I will go and investigate (Kisses her cheek and goes to see his mother) Tanaka: (knitting) Darkstorm:(Smiles) Hey mom Tanaka: (stops knitting and looks at her son) Hi, honey. Darkstorm: I am engaged mom, me and Shoko are getting married Tanaka: (hugs her adopted son) I'm so happy for you, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Hugs his mother) But I have some bad news, strangers plan to take our land and Shoko wishes for me to go and find out who Tanaka: Well, I agree with her. Darkstorm: Ok (hugs his mom) I will return, I promise Tanaka: Be safe. (at the limits of the tribe) Darkstorm:(Walking until his knocked out by the brotherhood and kidnapped) Joma:(Saw everything and runs to the tribe) Amala: (notices him) What's wrong, Joma? Joma: They took Darkstorm She growls and immediately assembles a search party. Joma: we have to save him, he'd do the same for us Amala: I know. Lead the way to the humans. Joma:(Runs) Amala and her group follow. (at the Brotherhood Facility) Darkstorm: RELEASE ME YOU SAVAGES An Indrani wolf breaks in. Woman: Keep them from my son, he needs to hear the truth Darkstorm: I am not your son More break in, including Amala. Amala: What are you going to do to him? Teh Stranger grabs a bow Woman: He is my son, My name is Mi-Actu-Sin Amala: He does resemble you... you must be the human you left him on Tanaka's doorstep. Darkstorm: Growls) Help me Amala: Release him. You shouldn't hold your own son captive. Mi:(Sighs and Releases him) Darkstorm:(Growls) What of our land Mi: We were never taking it it was to lure you out Amala: I don't take kindly to liars. Mi: It is not a proud moment believe me but would you have sent him if I had asked? Darkstorm: Most likely yes, I've known Amala for years she would have given you a chance if you had asked Amala: He's right, you know. Mi: (Sighs) ???: Mommy Mi:(Gasps and moves swiftly to her Youngest) Sweetie are you ok Amala: (starts to walk off) Darkstorm: Curious) Joma: Comeon Dark lets go home ???: Is that my big brotehr mommy? Mi: yes Akida he is. Amala walks back to the pack. Darkstorm follows his pack She tells her daughter everything. Darkstorm:(Sits by the lake) Shoko: That can't all be true. Category:Roleplays Category:Alternate Reality Category:Alternate Universe Roleplay